elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Maps (Skyrim)
Treasure Maps of Skyrim, with location of Map and treasure: (Note: You must have the map in your possession in order to find the treasure. If you go searching for it without the map, it simply will not be there.) Treasure Map I *'Map Location': After leaving Helgen and splitting ways with Ralof / Hadvar at the beginning of the game follow the dirt path until it meets a cobblestone road. Turn left. Follow this road until coming to a sign with directions to Riverwood, Helgen and Falkreath. Take the first left after this sign (traveling SW) then look to your left while walking down the path. It will be on one of the bandits in the small camp. *'Treasure Location': Outside of Riverwood. Cross the river you will see a hollow tree trunk. Look inside. Treasure Map II *'Map Location': In a knapsack, in Journeyman's Nook. *'Treasure Location': Valtheim Towers just east of Whiterun. In a chest nestled in some rocks next to the river, just east of the keep. Treasure Map III *'Map Location': Found in Riverside Shack. There can be a Sabre Cat or a Cave Bear inside, feasting on the bones of a fisherman. *'Treasure Location': Follow the shore line around the NE side of the Solitude Lighthouse, NE of Solitude. The treasure chest is behind a rock on shore. (Note: There are two Nirnroots in the area - one just north of the lighthouse, one just south.) Treasure Map IV *'Map Location': Found in Redoran's Retreat. (Note: The 1.2 game update may be causing the treasure to not be present for some players even with the treasure map. The 1.3.7.0 update fixes this regression.) *'Treasure Location: '''It leads to a treasure located behind Pelagia Farm south and slightly west of Whiterun. There is a random spawn dragon that will come to you when you get close to the place where you head up the small mountain. It may or may not land. Continue past the site where the dragon attacked and make your way up the slope. The chest is near some vegetation up the slope. Treasure Map V *'Map Location': In an endtable in the bedroom at Angi's Camp. *'Treasure Location':Near the base of Bard's Leap Summit. After plummeting from the large waterfall, follow the leftmost aqueduct (taking the path down is suggested) all the way down. You can find the chest at the very base where the fall meets the lake. *The chest is under water by a large rock, but visible. Treasure Map VI *Map Location: Found on a dead wood elf located southeast of the Skyborn Altar on top of the mountain. The elf is between some rocks which not visible from the snowy ground. North of an unmarked shrine *'Treasure Location: Korvanjund; the chest is located on top of the archway by the tree. Treasure Map VII *'''Map Location: In a locked chest in Traitor's Post. *'Treasure Location:' Inside the walls and to the right in Gallows Rock, which is a Silver Hand fort located southwest of Windhelm and directly north of Fort Amol. Treasure Map VIII *'Map Location: '''The map is found on the body of a Hunter killed by some Horkers just southeast of Bleakcoast Cave between the wrecks of the Pride of Tel Vos and Winter War. *Treasure Location: Dragon Bridge Farm. First X is located against a tree on the opposite side of the bridge as the mill. Second X is located underwater beneath the bridge. Treasure Map IX *'Map Location:' Found on the body of Lucky Lorenz, beside a destroyed house, in the water, next to Abandoned Prison. *'Treasure Location: 'Hidden behind the cataract of the waterfall south of Riften. It's on the far side of the mountain that's due south of Riften. Follow the path around the mountain till you get to a bridge. The left bank of the stream leads up to a Bandit Hold, Broken Helm Hollow, and also to a point where you can cross behind the falls. Treasure Map X *'Map Location: '''The map is in Stony Creek Cave, on a bandit at the Alchemy Station. *Treasure Location: Near the Lady Stone and Ilinalta's Deep, at the bottom of the lake where the X is. Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Locations